Modern vehicle head units provide a variety of functionalities which require sufficient time to load at vehicle start-up. With this increased functionality, the time to load these various functions may negatively impact the user experience by significantly delaying the provision of head unit functions such as the resumption of music or other audio. Thus, there is a need to improve the user experience by enabling content functions to the user more expeditiously.